Fax One or Two Shots
by fax19lover
Summary: Hey guys and gals! These are totally random one and two shots that come to me. This will be updated whenever I feel like it so Enjoy what's here. :) I take requests but no promises!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey babes! Did you miss me? I missed you! This one shot is about Max and Fang coming together at an airport after he was gone for a while. They were secretly dating for a year before this so see what happens! All human. Please review. Enjoy.**

**MAX**

I nervously glanced in the mirror, triple checking that my soft french braid was perfect and my makeup that Nudge and Ella did was flawless. I had finished brushing my teeth and was slipping on my silver wing ear rings. I pulled on my leather Pandora bracelet that had all the charms Fang and the flock had given me and slipped into my shoes. I was wearing dark blue, jean, shorty shorts with a red and silver tank top that hugged my curves just right. My shoes were tan, braided leather, sandals.

"Max, time to go!" I heard my mom, Dr. Martinez, yell.

"Coming!" I yelled back, going over my appearance once more. I decided it was good and left the bathroom, going downstairs. I grabbed my keys and walked out to the garage where my mom was waiting.

"Oh Max. You look beautiful honey!" She exclaimed when she saw me. I blushed lightly.

"Thanks mom. I'm going to take my own car so Fang can drive back with me okay?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Okay lovey but be back no later than we are." She warned. I smirked at her.

"Of course mother!" I said, sarcasm dripping from my words. She smiled and got her Mercedes with Nudge, Ella, and Angel and their boyfriends, Iggy with Ella and Gazzy for Nudge. She pulled out of the driveway and I hopped into my silver and black Lamborghini. I pulled the door down, to close it, and peeled out of the driveway.

Let me backtrack for a second. My name is Maximum Ride but I go by Max. Fang has been my best friend since kindergarten. Our moms grew up together. Iggy is his twin and Gazzy is their younger brother. My sisters are Ella my twin, Nudge, and Angel. Fang, Iggy, Ella and I are 17. Nudge and Gazzy are 15. Angel is 14. I started dating Fang around Valentine's Day lat year but no one knows. We're all going to pick him up from the airport. He was at a 4 month long fitness camp and I haven't seen him since. It's June 3rd now.

I pulled into the parking garage at the airport and got out of my car, not missing the jealous and lust filled stares of the people around me. I smirked and locked my car. I texted my mom that I'd meet her at his gait.

_Mom~_

_Sure honey. It's gait 6. He should be in any minute._

I smirked and sent her a thanks. I hurried to gait six and stood nervously by the door. Soon my mom and the others showed up and came to stand next to me. I was so preoccupied in my thoughts, that I didn't notice my mom giving me a one armed hug.

"Gate six, flight from California is unloading now." I heard a bored, female voice announce over the intercom. I inhaled deeply and looked towards the gait. Slowly but surely the people started to file out. My eyes frantically searched the crowd of people until I saw him. He had put on muscle and cut his hair a little. His eyes still sparkled with the same mischief though.

Our eyes connected and his widened a fraction as he took in my appearance. I took off running into his awaiting arms, jumping and wrapping my arms around his neck. I took a deep breath and noticed he still smelt the same, like pine and his cologne.

"Don't ever leave me again." I whispered to him.

"I won't Max. God, I missed you!" He said, setting me on my feet and pressing his forehead to mine. I smelt his minty breath and I was gone, gone, gone baby. I stood on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his. I heard our families gasping as we continued to kiss in the middle of the airport, not caring who was watching. I felt the sparks but they were so intensified it made me gasp. I had missed kissing Fang like this. I pulled back gently and looked into his adoring eyes.

"Welcome back Fang." I murmured before kissing him again. This time we were broken apart by a squeal. A very loud, obnoxious, moment ruining squeal.

"When did you two get together?" Nudge asked in her exuberant way. I sighed and prepared my self for the total girl freak out that was about to happen.

"About a year and a half ago." I said. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"You mean to tell me that you two got together over a year ago and you are just now telling me?" My mom said angrily. I gulped.

"Oh would you look at that. We have to go. Bye!" I said really fast as I grabbed Fang's hand. I pulled him along to baggage claim then to my car. We hopped in and sped out of there. Only then did we start laughing.

"Their faces were priceless!" Fang and I said together.

"My mom is going to kill us!" I exclaimed as we pulled up to our houses. Fang lives right next door to me. We grabbed his bags and ran inside, up to my room. As soon as the door was shut and locked I pushed Fang backwards onto my bed. I straddled his hips and puled his short off his, ahem, fucking hot body. Yeah, hello abs. I'm Max. I pulled my shirt off too and layed down atop him, so my chest was on his.

"I missed this. I missed being with you." I murmured against his lips as they ghosted over mine. Fang took that as his cue and smashed our lips together. My hands gripped his hair and his squeezed my firm butt. I moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and started to roll it against mine. I pulled away for air and he flipped us over, trailing his hot mouth down my neck.

"Fang!" I gasped as he bit on my sweet spot, still remembering it after four months. I groaned as he started sucking on my neck and trailing down to my chest. Let's just say the next hour was very, very hot.

* * *

I flopped down in bed and grinned at Fang. He smiled back at me.

"That was fun." He said. I giggled a little

"Yeah it was but mom is probably home and most likely pissed so we should get dressed." I said. He nodded, agreeing with me. I flicked the covers off and went to my dresser. I was looking for my red one piece but all I saw were super tiny bikinis. I was going to murder Nudge later. I sighed, putting on what I was holding. It turned out to be a very tiny leopard print triangle bikini. **(From Victoria's Secret online: swimwear/bikinis/push-up-triangle-top-very-sexy?ProductID=150877&CatalogueType=OLS The natural leopard one.) **

I turned around to see Fang ogling my perfectly tone body. He was all ready in black swim shorts. That camp had done him _very, very_ well. I walked over to him and pecked his lips.

"Let's go to the pool." I breathed out. He nodded and walked one step behind me so he could enjoy the view. I blushed and scurried outside to the pool. I grabbed Nudge on the way out and she grabbed Iggy. Soon we were all chilling by the pool and lounging in the sun.

"Nudge, what did you do to all of my swimsuits?" I asked once we were all outside. She gulped.

"Well I hid them because you have a banging body that you need to show off more so please don't kill me!" She squealed in one breath. I sighed and turned my back to her.

"Whatever. I just feel so exposed." I shuddered and sat on Fang's lap. He kissed my shoulder.

"I like this look." He said.

"You would, you pig!" I mumbled as he kissed me. I turned so I was straddling him and we were soon immersed in each other. I almost didn't hear the pointed cough that came from above us.

"Max. Fang. Kitchen now." My mom said before walking away. I sighed and hopped off Fang. He stood up and took my hand as we walking inside to endure what may come.

**Was it good? Was it bad? Did it make unicorn babies die? I don't know so please review and tell me! love you all! Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! This is another one shot in this series. This one is about Max and Fang. Max got her bellybutton pierced and Fang doesn't know yet. Review more ideas for upcoming chapters please. All links are with . Enjoy.**

**MAX**

I huffed as I looked into the body mirror. Nudge and Ella and I had gotten our bellybuttons pierced a week ago. The swelling and redness was gone so it just looked hot. **(At etsy /listing/120817331/best-bitches-mature-content-belly-button** I sighed and slipped on my bikini. Yes, I, Maximum Ride, was wearing a bikini. Ella had stolen all of my swim stuff and locked me in the bathroom with this tiny thing and no clothes. Sometimes she just pissed me off.

"I'm going to kill you Ella!" I screamed as I slipped into the sexy, leopard bikini. **(At Victoria's Secret: /swimwear/push-up/v-wire-bandeau-top-very-sexy?ProductID=163468&CatalogueType=OLS In natural leopard.)** I slipped off my ear rings jewelry and french braided my wavy, blonde hair. I wrapped a black towel around my body and walked outside to meet Ella and the Flock. Ella ran up to me as soon as she saw me.

"Oh my gosh Max! You look so smoking!" She yelled as she ripped my towel away. I blushed and covered my belly ring. Ella and Nudge had the same one in but my gem was red and theirs were pink, Nudge, and blue, Ella. They had silver hearts that said best bitches on them. She smirked at me as she dragged me over towards the flock.

"Hey Max! You look hot. Like wow! When did you get such a nice bod? Oh show everyone your belly ring!" Nudge exclaimed as I showed up. This picked Fang up as he looked me over. I blushed hotly all over my body as his gaze raked over my body. He came over to me and whispered in my ear.

"You look almost as sexy in that as you do naked. I love the piercing by the way." He murmured. I think the flock heard him though because as soon as I gasped and then blushed, they started choking and laughing in surprise and shock.

"Not so innocent now are we Max?" Iggy asked as I blushed even harder, I swear my cheeks shouldn't be this red.

"We're about as innocent as you and Ella." I retorted. Now it was his turn to blush. I smirked and went to lay down on the lounge chair. I felt Fang come sit next to me so I moved over and layed on top of him, feeling his abs up in the process.

"Max, not now." He growled as my hands got lower and lower on his abs. I smirked and left my hands where they lay. Suddenly, his hands came up and grabbed my hips. He pulled me up to his face and kissed me hard. I responded immediately, my hands going from his abs to his hair. I moaned into hos mouth as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues rolled together as our hands wandered all over each others bodies. We heard a pointed cough and I jumped off of Fang.

"Seriously guys. Stop with the PDA." Gazzy said as we layed back down on each other. I groaned and rolled off Fang.

"Come swimming guys! The water's perfect!" Angel yelled.

"Maybe in a minute Angel!" I called back. I closed my eyes to work on my tan, when two muscular arms picked me up. I squealed and smacked Fang. "Put me down!" I screamed at him. He smirked at me.

"If you insist." He said as he threw me into the pool. I screeched and grabbed his hand, pulling him in too. He growled at me and pulled me close to him. "That wasn't very nice Max." He mumbled.

"Who said I was nice?" I asked him as I pressed our bodies together and connected our lips. I smiled into the kiss and let myself enjoy being near Fang.

**So? Did you guys like it? I did, but it was a little rushed. Review ideas for one shots. Peace**


End file.
